Metal Gear Heritage
by MGHeritage
Summary: Raiden unleashes his darkside on a few unsuspecting officers of the law. And whats all this talk between Snake and Raiden about "The Target? Find out in Ch.3. Keep the reveiws coming!
1. The Obstinate Ninja

**Ch.1- The Obstinate Ninja**

Downtown Detroit- 11:32 PM, 3/15/08 

They had received the call about ten minutes ago. Someone had broken into FBI headquarters in downtown Detroit. Somehow how they had made it in undetected but after about ten minutes of waiting for a status report from an entire wing, people started to worry. A live feed seemed to show that something had killed about twenty or so guards, leaving their bloody bodies scattered throughout an entire hallway but no one had heard a single gunshot. When the call was radioed in the person on the other end said it was like the intruder was a ninja…

"Ninja?"

"That's what they said."

"Damn…didn't think there were any ninjas left, much less in Detroit city."

Charles Monroe strapped himself into his flak jacket, trying to get comfortable in the heavy Kevlar jacket. He was about six foot five, shaved head and nearly as dark as Eddie Murphy but nearly twice his size and it all muscle. In fact the only one in the Detroit SRT (Special Response Team) that could match his size was probably the massive Irish Catholic man standing in front of him.

"You and I both know the crazy kind of shit that you can find in this city." Said Keegan Reilly.

Keegan was pretty much the same height and build as Charles, but with thick, red hair on his head as well as intoxicating green eyes that were set cleanly in his face. He had a square, chiseled face and a cleanly shaped, Roman nose. He shared a few more chuckled comments with Charles as he checked and holstered the heavy HK 9mm. It was a heavy tactical weapon that Keegan had to come to trust with his life, almost more than Charles. The only other weapon that he carried was the compact M4 Carbine. Which was small but undoubtedly big.

The SRT unit piled into the SWAT van. Twelve men, all of them the perfect mix of brain, brawn and stealth. Twelve men. Twelve trained killers. One ninja, hidden somewhere deep with a government controlled facility.

"Is he in?"

"_Of course._"

"Why the tone?"

"You know how I feel about him."

"He wanted in. I didn't have a choice, besides we needed him."

"…I still don't trust it, much less like it."

"No one said you had like it—"

"I know just live with it right Snake?"

"Right Otacon, just live with it."

Raiden watched as the screen flickered to life. A blue glow washed across his face and the USDOD symbol popped up in front of him. He began to type quickly, pulling from memory the exact codes and lines that Otacon had made him memorize by heart. Raiden's blue eyes scanned each page on the screen, eventually finding the correct link. He glanced once more over his shoulder, making sure there was nothing preventing him from completing his mission. If that's what you could call it.

The whole thing smelled- bad. Raiden had wanted back in, but not for this.

"We don't need heroes," echoed Snake's harsh voice in Raiden's head, "we just need soldiers."

That was the one thing that Raiden had taken to heart through the whole lecture that Snake had given him just three weeks ago. _He thinks I'm only in it for the honor and glory. _Raiden Really wasn't sure why he had signed back on with Foxhound. Maybe it was that Snake was in charge of it now, or maybe that he _was_ only after the glory that came with being part Foxhound and the NGSF (Next Generation Special Forces), whatever the reason, it had really gotten to Jack, along with other things. _Rose…_ Jack thought to himself.

"Raiden!" rang the Codec stuffed in Jack's ear, his face flinching in pain.

"What the fuck do you want?" snarled Jack, trying to sound as pissed off as he was.

"… I'm not liking your attitude Raiden," replied Snake after a moment of hesitation, then coolly added, "maybe you need to be pulled from this operation?"

"Sorry," answered Raiden," I'm just a little on edge. This… _mission_ hasn't exactly been easy."

"I know. You certainly weren't discreet in your infiltration." Said Snake, agitated.

A twisted smile spread across Raiden's face. He could see himself moving quickly and deadly through the compound, steel katana in hand.

"I think it went well," said Jack smugly.

"This is a _stealth_ operation. It's sup—" Snake was cutoff by Raiden's impetuous voice;

"Supposed to be a one-man infiltration and self extraction mission. Enemy deaths are to be kept at minimum _based on the operative's personal opinion and view of their own skills,_" Raiden snapped with a harsh emphasis, "I remembered the brief word for word."

Snake hesitated, causing a smile to spread slowly across Raiden's face. He had gotten to Snake for once. Raiden reveled in the moment before Otacon's high voice broke in,

"Snake, Raiden! We have a problem…"

Raiden switched the download screen back to the camera monitor. SRT units stormed through the hallways of the complex.

"Raiden," Snake's voice broke into Jack's head, "you must complete the mission…at all costs."

As Raiden registered the last few words that Snake had said, he slowly extracted the steel katana from its sheath. The same sinister smile spread across his face as he listened to the echoes of footsteps in the marble hallways of the complex.


	2. In The Eyes of Heritage

DISCLAIMER: I forgot to do this with my last chapter sry Konami : I DO NOT OWN METAL GEAR... well actually i own a copy ofMetal Gearon NES...its really lame...

**

* * *

**

**Ch.2- In The Eyes of Heritage**

USDOD Headquarters- 3:15 PM, 12/3/07

Commander Greg Reese stared at the freshly printed document he held in his hand. As he read the text that covered the page, the furrow in his brow seemed to grow larger and deeper. His head began to slowly pound from frustration, and as he sighed in confusion, he reached for the small bottle of aspirin sitting on his desk.

_Metal Gear… Could it be true?_ Thought the young commander. He popped the aspirin tablets into his mouth, slamming them down with a few gulps of water. He sat back into the plush leather chair, scratched his brown hair and shifted his green eyes up towards the clock across the room. He was supposed to have left for home nearly two hours ago, but there was no way in hell he could concentrate with his two children and wife constantly battering his ears. He closed his eyes and tried to think of the problem at hand, but his thoughts soon shifted.

Commander Reese considered himself well off. At thirty-two he was already a commander in the Army. Not to mention one of the most highly regarded men in the USDOD. He had a wife, two twin boys, and drove to work each morning in a fully loaded BMW. Yet, he had always felt empty, weak, and powerless. It probably came from his father, a Vietnam veteran. A strong man, whose principles usually outweighed common sense. He was the reason Greg had joined the Army in the first place, just to please his father, simply because he felt that he needed to prove himself in his father's eyes. However, was it worth it? He was in charge of a hell of a lot now, more than he was used to. It seemed that now that he had power he was too afraid to use it. Nevertheless, something had to be done about the threat that had suddenly arisen, and Greg Reese was the one in charge of taking care of it. He sat there for a few more moments, then grabbed the black Rolodex from his desk and flipped through it until he found the number.

"Hello, is this David?" asked the commander.

"Some people call me that," answered a harsh, scratchy voice, "And who, may I ask, is this?"

"This is Commander Reese, with the USDOD. We were introduced quite a few years ago, before Zanzibar," Reese said, trying to revive the older man's memories.

"The wiry, brown-haired secretary that assisted Campbell, during the operation?" asked David in a reluctant tone.

"That's the one," replied Reese with a chuckle, "I, uh, had a question for you."

"Shoot," replied the voice cynically.

"Well, would you be willing to assume command of a…" Greg paused, unsure how to finish the sentence. He ultimately opted for the most straightforward line, "Foxhound is being reassembled, are you willing to accept command?" Greg Reese held his breath, hoping the man would say the right answer.

* * *

Keegan and Monroe lead the SRT down the hallways of the Detroit FBI Headquarters. The smell of blood, bile, and excrement slowly began to overwhelm them. The squad tiptoed over puddles of blood and scattered body parts. Keegan noticed the expression on Charles's face. He looked as if wasn't sure if he wanted to puke or scream. Keegan crouched behind a corner, checking to make sure they were in the clear. Then turned to Charles,

"You feelin' alright?" asked Keegan sympathetically.

"I'm not sure," replied Charles with a gulp of anxiety, "whatever did this isn't human. I just know it."

Keegan chuckled softly, "Don't go all sci-fi on me bro. All this is some dude with a sharp knife and poster of the Son of Sam on his wall."

Keegan's smile was lost on Charles, "Fuck you! We aren't dealing with a normal person. Whoever this is has serious skills and is probably all over us right now." Charles looked over his shoulder almost as a reflex.

"You gotta lay off the caffeine pills man," said Keegan with a sigh, then turned to the rest of the squad.

He signaled to the squad, four of them took the west hallway while Charles and another three men took the north hallway. Finally, Keegan and his three went west. Keegan gave Charles a thumbs-up for good luck before he lifted the M4 Carbine to his shoulder and took off down the west corridor.

* * *

Raiden kept to the shadows, moving slowly through the complex, slowly closing in on his prey. Suddenly he heard it; footsteps, just ahead.

_Kst_ "Come in Red Alpha, over," spoke a man's voice.

_Kst _"Roger," came a static voice from the radio.

_Kst _"Red Alpha, this is Blue Alpha, this wing is clear, over," said the man, a frustrated tone in his voice.

_Kst _"Roger that, camp there and wait for further orders, over," replied the voice on the radio.

_Kst _"Roger, Blue Alpha out," said the man. The four men relaxed, feeling relieved that they were out of harms way for the moment, but not if Jack could have it his way, and he was.

He drew the Katana from its sheath and glanced back at the monitor, making sure the download was still in progress and then, blind rage took its course.


	3. Blind Rage

Sry for taking sooo long to get this chapter up, ive kinda been busy. Anyways, its a lil short cuz i wanted to get it up quick. anyways DISCLAIMER: Hideo Kojima BLAH BLAH BLAH, Konami BLAH BLAH BLAH

enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**Ch.3- Blind Rage**

Raiden emerged from the shadows, the man's back was turned to Jack as he slowly reached forward and grabbed the black-clad SWAT member. Raiden grabbed the man by the neck, kicked the inside of his knee out pulling him closer and bringing his smooth, steel Katana up to the man's neck.

"What the fuck," yelled the other three SWAT members.

Raiden could feel the man shaking under his grip, steel katana pressed hard against his throat.

"I wish I had time to chat but…" spoke Raiden, a smile spreading across his face. He suddenly drew the katana across his hostage's throat, blood spraying into the air from the man's jugular. The other three stepped back in horror, watching their partners face drain of life and blood. Jack stepped back from the body, letting it fall to the ground loosely. He charged at the closest SWAT member, katana arcing through the air, hitting the man in the chest, his flesh spreading open like a baked potato, revealing the bone and sinew beneath it.

"Take cover!" yelled one of the SWAT members. He ducked behind a corner, the other taking up the opposite corner.

"Red Alpha! Come in! This is Blue Alpha we are under enemy attack, over!" yelled the man on the left into the radio. Raiden lifted his katana, anticipating the other man's attack. He let go a dozen rounds at Raiden, all blocked by the katana. "What the hell!" screamed the man, his eyes widening. Raiden leapt forward, flipping over the man's head and landing on the handle of his katana as it ran through the man's up-turned face down through his torso.

"RED ALPHA, FUCKING COME IN DAMMIT!" screamed the man hysterically, lifting the M4 Carbine into the air, pulling off a few rounds before his throat was slit in two.

Raiden stood in the middle of the hallway, staring down at the corpse in front of him, the soldier's empty eyes staring up at him. Jack raised the katana and stared at his reflection in the blood-smeared blade, blue eyes gazing back. He wiped the blood from the steel and sheathed the blade. He looked down the hallway, wondering whether or not to pursue or wait.

"Raiden," rang the Codec.

"Yeah Snake," replied Jack.

"You have to remain at the computer, make sure the download completes."

"Right," answered Jack, complacent at following Snake's orders for once.

"Good. Oh, one more thing Raiden…" said Snake hesitantly.

"Yes?" said Raiden patiently.

"Be careful, the target may be there," whispered Snake.

"Right, Raiden out," Jack switched off the Codec, eyes suddenly filled with worry.


End file.
